The Amorcuerdo Potion- DHr
by Silverwonder
Summary: Draco Malfoy beat Hermione Granger this time! OneShot DHr


**THE AMORECUERDO POTION**

"Oh for Melin's sake! How am I suppose to make that bloody potion? Bloody hell!" Hernione keep mumbling irritatingly to herself. She was at the library, researching any other possible way to create the Amorecuerdo potion which Snape asked them to brew as a special project. An Amorecuerdo potion is a special kind of love potion in which will only be effective on the person which the brewer intended to make for. Of course trust Snape to make their little lives to be perfectly miserable.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up" Said the newly arrived Harry who sit immediately beside her.

"Hey! Where's Ron?" She didn't bother to look away from her book.

"Quidditch practice." He said simply then gazed to the huge amount of books in their table.

"What are you researching?" Harry asked then took one book and started to flip its pages nonchalantly.

"I am trying to find an alternative way to make that bloody Amorecuerdo potion that Professor Snape asked us to brew."

Harry could hear the mild tone of desperation in her voice.

"Why? The potion is so easy to brew. In fact, basically you just have to mix all the ingredients until it turned midnight blue and then you'll just have to…." He stopped in midsentence. Now it dawned on him. To reach the full potential of the potion, the brewer must have to say the words 'I love you' to the person it was made for during a full moon while the vial of solution is being placed across the brewers chest, right on top of his/her heart.

"See? Easy for you to say, you and Ginny are in relationship already." She said. Tears started to brim in the corner of her eyes but she brusquely brushes it off with the back of her hands.

Harry's green eyes pictured a hint of worry and sympathy.

"Hermione maybe it's about time you tell him how you really feel." He said gently.

"Are you crazy? He'll surely laugh at me." She said bitterly.

"How can you know that? He changed you know. After the battle he became a more mature and responsible wizard. He didn't even try to pick up fights on me and Ron. He stopped hurling insults to everybody; he didn't even call you mudblood anymore." He reasoned out

"But he's still a cold snobbish pureblood brat. He doesn't talk to anyone except to his precious little Slytherin friends. For all we know they're just planning a big come back." She reasoned back.

"Come on Hermione. Don't be so cynical about this. So ok, we don't know what will going to happen if you tell him but Hermione you need to. At some point you need to tell him about your feelings. This Amorecuerdo project is just an easy way out. Just think about it in that way."

"I don't know Harry. I don't know." She said. Fresh, hot tears started to form in her eyes again. "What if he laughs at me? Or tell about it to everybody, everybody was going to laugh at me."

"And so? If they are smart enough they should not laugh at you. The thing you'll do is a very courageous act 'Mione. They should be respecting you. And besides are you going to let Malfoy beat you on this project by failing?"

Hermione just shook her head miserably.

"You can do it 'Mione.. You are Hermione Granger remember? You helped me find and destroy the horcruxes. I know you can do this. Piece of cake" He said soothingly.

"Ok fine. I'll do it. Tonight's full moon, I'll tell him." She said with conviction after a while. "Thanks Harry" She said gratefully then hugged her best friend.

"No problem. Good luck."

Hermione checked her muggle watch as she kept on pacing back and forth. It's already nearly 9 o'clock in the evening. She is at the Astronomy tower.

"Come on Hermione you can do this. Three words, just three bloody freaking words, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this."

"What are you doing Granger?"

Hermione suddenly jump off on her feet.

"Holy Merlin's beard Malfoy you scared me!" She said bitingly, still clutching her chest. She could feel her heart still beating fast both from shock and from his very presence.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders. He walks to the window and stare at the moon.

From her restless situation earlier, now Hermione stood still from where she is. She can't move, afraid to make even a small sound in the silence of the night.

For a while either one of them did not speak. The only sound heard is that of the gush of the cold night wind, until Draco broke the silence.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"What?" She said in haste.

"The moon. So bright, so mysterious and so as everything about this place as of the moment" He said mystically.

"Why are you here?" She asked him instead. Didn't even bother to ask what he meant by his last statement.

Draco who was looking at the moon turned his gazed into her. "I was looking for you." He answered.

"Me? Why?" Was she supposed to be the one who will look for him?

"I have something to tell Granger." He said. His steely gray eyes were piercing her chocolate brown ones. Seriousness laid his voice.

"What Malfoy?" Suspicion was drawn all over her face.

"You see Granger I'm not going to let you beat me this time. Since the odds is in my favor after all." He said then started to walk slowly towards her.

"What the heck are you talking about?" She's wary now. Her heart beat a little faster than before. She felt like any moment it could skip a beat.

Draco stop right in front of her and before she could do anything, his lips was already into hers. His left hand snaked around her small waist while the other was at the back of her head, guiding her right for the kiss. She instinctively closed her eyes. She didn't even realize that she's returning his kisses as eagerly as he was.

Hermione didn't know how long they've been kissing. In fact she didn't care. He could kiss her forever. She dreamt for this moment to happen for the past two years. To be with him like this. And now that it all came true, she didn't want to let go anymore. She finally felt magic coursing through her veins, circulating all throughout her body and worming to the very core of her soul. She felt her overwhelming love for him in that kiss. She knew that he could feel it too. It is radiating from every fiber of her being.

And then ever so slowly, Draco pulled away, leaving Hermione still in trance.

"I told you, I'll never let you beat me this time."

Hermione couldn't utter even a single word. The Amorecuerdo, the words 'I love you', the blue spark, could it be?

"I love you Hermione Granger."

The moment Draco said the words, something on his chest, inside his robes fluoresce. Draco smiled in satisfaction.

"See you around Hermione." He said and then turned around and leaves.

The End


End file.
